Rin's Revival
by the REAL Rusty
Summary: 10 years after Rin was left in the care of a village as to keep her from harm. Sesshomaru checks up on her but can't seem to walk away from the girl again.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any characters from Inuyasha! I do own a few characters such as Ine and Hesabe and a few others. My friend has helped me with names and editing so I'm going to give him credit and say thanks Thanks! It's my first Fanfiction so constructive criticism instead of flames would be apreciated...on with the story!

'thought'

"speech"

-flash back-

0000000000-different time/location

Rin's Revival

This takes place years after Rin was left in the care of village in the western lands.

Jaken walked leading ahead of his Lord leading Ah-Un through a clearing in the woods. The clearing was filled with beautiful wild flowers. Sesshomaru paused before the clearing, his eyes seemed to follow a ghost. Jaken continued walking chattering away as always.

'It's been such a long time since we left Rin in the care of humans. Was it the right thing to do leaving her there?'

Jaken stopped after Ah-Un refused to move. Ah-Un looked back at their master and let out a soft growl. Jaken sighed and looked at the field. " I too miss Rin Ah-Un but that is where we are going to check up on her remember." Jaken looked back and saw his Lord starting to walk towards them. He remembered the day they had left Rin not far from this clearing.

-Rin sat picking flowers in the huge clearing sun beaming down on her smiling face. She had a beautiful smile that warmed even the heart of her Lord Sesshomaru. Jaken and Sesshomaru caught up with the girl. She went running with a beautiful bouquet of flowers triumphantly towards Sesshomaru. "For you Lord Sesshomaru" she held up the bouquet to the demon who showed no emotion as always. She looked up at him for some sign of approval. He took the flowers and looked at her for a moment his eyes filled with remorse. He then knelt down to be closer to the girl It was time to tell her where they were going.

"Rin do you know where we're going?" He asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No my lord. Where are we going? " She said with out hesitation.

" Jaken and I are going somewhere you may not" Rin's eyes began to tear.-

Sesshomaru closed his eyes he didn't wish to remember more after that. 'she was fearless and never hesitated with me, Most humans feared demons and would cower in front of me. Rin always asked questions. I wonder if she still does' He opened his eyes again no longer following a memory.

Sesshomaru passed Jaken and Ah-Un started to move forward again. They would be to the village before night fall.

000000000000000000000000000

Rin walked around the town buying food for her adoptive family. She had been in service to them for them since she was only eight. Ten years had passed since then and how she longed to be free of them. She didn't like being in one village all the time she felt caged and trapped. She missed Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru and Ah-Un. She often wondered where they were and once or twice she even felt as if they were with her. She walked almost aimlessly through the street. She had a heavy looking basket filled with food already.

" Where could they have gone?" Rin looked around for her _sister _she was the daughter of the house she lived in her name was Ine. She would go out to accompany Rin for the past few weeks. Instead of shopping with Rin the girl only sixteen years old would go off with a boy she had fallen in love with. Rin didn't mind. She envied the child who would be married before her, and who was truly happy.

Rin's family did not approve of the boy so these secret meetings meant a great deal to the girl and Rin had promised not to tell. However impossible to go back to their home with out her for that would surely give away the secret. Rin turned around to see Ine running towards her stopping a foot away bent over trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry I took so long this time. I didn't mean to be gone for so long but it was so beautiful out today. We decided to go for a walk in the forest so that no one could see us." The two girls started to walk back to their home. Ine had Long hair that was always tied up in a bun and had soft light brown eyes. Her hair was now a bit disheveled and her Kimono had some dirt on it. "we thought that we heard voices and so we went to see what it was..." Ine started to take down her hair to fix it before she got to the house.

"AND?!" Rin asked curiously as Ine had stopped speaking to fix her hair. It always drove Rin crazy how Ine could stop mid story and go onto something else. The girls attention span was impossible to deal with at times.

"Oh so we went to see what it was," Ine finished fixing her hair and started to brush dirt off of her as they walked. " and we saw this small demon who was very flustered. He seemed lost and like he was looking for someone. I think he saw us because he stopped and was about to yell but Hesabe pulled me away and we ran back to the village. As soon as we got back we decided to part and to go home. Hesabe said that even small demons are very powerful and sometimes work with more powerful ones. He might have saved my life!"

Rin thought of Jaken immediately and smiled. 'could it have been them? what would they be doing here? No it couldn't have been they have no reason to come back and if they did it wouldn't be for me.'

"you missed a spot on your sleeve Ine." Rin brushed some dirt off her shoulder. " we'll have to tell them something for why were so late it will be dark soon and we left early this afternoon. You and Hesabe chasing demons doesn't seem to be something to tell your parents. " Rin smiled at the girl.

"I know. Well last week I fell and really hurt my leg and the week before that..."

" I don't like lying to them why can't you just have Hesabe with you and tell them that you love each other Ine. I'm sure if you told them you return the feelings he has for you they'd be more accepting of him."

"I got it we saw both fell asleep when it got very hot. Both of us were tired from carrying things! That would explain the dirt on my clothes too! "

Rin sighed "I don' think the truth would be such a bad thing Ine. And you never carry anything they wouldn't believe that." Both girls laughed but Rin's smile quickly turned to into a frown she didn't like being a servant to this family. She loved Ine and had taken care of her since she was only six but Ine was the only one she was close to.

0000000000000000

Jaken reached the edge of the village with Sesshomaru. Jaken had been seen already by a girl and young boy. Sesshomaru stopped before going into the village. It was night. To check on Rin he'd have to wait till morning or go into her house.

"My lord would you like to set up camp for the night?" Jaken asked eagerly. He was tired and it was getting later by the minute. He also wished to help his master any way he possibly could.

"Yes Jaken. I will return shortly I have something to take care of." Before Jaken could speak again Sesshomaru had disappeared in a ball of light.

000000000000000

Rin eating dinner in the kitchen with the cook. The cook was never liked Rin and refused to speak to her, The cook was old and was in the house the night that Rin was brought to the village. She remembered the powerful demon who left this girl behind with them and so she was suspicious of Rin. Rin was day dreaming as always

Unknown to Rin Sesshomaru was outside the house with the Master of the house.

"Where is the girl I entrusted to you?" Sesshomaru asked coldly for the second time.

"Ssh she's sleeping now. Lord Sesshomaru." He replied terrified of the demon. He had no idea he would ever return to look for the girl. What would a demon want with a human child? "We've looked after her as if she were our own as we promised"

" I'm glad to hear that, Because I hope you've kept your word for your sake. I'll be back in the morning to check on her. " With that Sesshomaru walked away slowly. He could smell Rin only it seemed different now.

00000000000000000


	2. Life in Rin's Village

Sadly I still don't own any characters from Inuyasha. Thanks for the reviews and I'm trying to listen to my editor more, I'm sorry about all my mistakes! I hope the story is worth bearing with me though. I will make a harder effort to watch what I type. For now enjoy the story!

--Flashback--

"speech"

'thought'

00000- shift in time/place

Chapter 2 (life in Rin's Village)

Rin finished dinner and went to her room. It had been a long day for her. ' I wonder where Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken are now. could it have been Jaken Ine saw?' Rin sighed softly ' no it couldn't have been'

While Rin drifted off to sleep Rentachi the master of the house went out and snuck around town. He knew he had to do quite a bit to fool Sesshomaru, and keep Rin from revealing how she's been doing through out the years. He went around from hut to hut waking villagers and gathering more and more items until early in the morning.

Upon returning Rentachi walked into Rin's room waking her abruptly. Rin's room was small and had a chest a bed and a small table. The table held up an old lamp and a vase with small purple flowers inside of it. As Rin sat up in bed Rentachi laid out a pile of items on the bed.

"These will be yours for the next few days. I want you to represent this family as a young Lady and not as our servant do you understand?" 'If she does not listen I will make her pay...'

"Why? What's happening?" Rin looked at the pile of beautiful kimonos before her and pieces of jewelry then finally at him with confusion just tilting her head. She waited for his response.

' Why must she ask so many questions? This girls been nothing but a burden on this village... what do I say I can not tell her the demon has come back for she will surly tell him how we treated her...and he will take it out on me.' He turned towards the door. " We are going to look for a suitor for Ine. And it's crucial that you represent us well and make us seem prosperous." He walked out the door before the girl could ask anymore questions.

Rin stood up mouth open as she held up a kimono. 'These are worth more than Ine's I wonder what she's received if I've been given these?' She looked at the piece of jewelry it was fake but still very pretty a small pink stone on a short chain. It had used to be Ine's when she was very little, Rin remembered seeing Ine in it when they first met. 'Poor Ine she better tell them about Hesabe.' Rin gasped 'Hesabe! What will happen if he were to find out?'

Ine was having the same thoughts as she ran down to Rin's room. Ine bursted through Rin's door and stopped short. " That is beautiful" She pointed to the kimono in Rin's hands. Her eyes widened as she realized why she had come to Rin in the first place. "Rin! YOU MUST HELP ME!" she knelt down by Rin's feet. " I need to tell Hesabe before he thinks that I had anything to do with this! It's still very early could you deliver a message to him for me? " Her eyes pleaded with Rin silently.

"Of course Ine I'll go at once. You're like a sister to me you didn't need to ask. I know how much Hesabe will be hurt if he hears about this. What do you want me to say?"

Ine told Rin what to say as Rin dressed in her new clothes.

0000000000000000000

Sesshomaru didn't sleep that night. He watched the fire wondering what to do next. Early that morning He stood up restless needing to move onwards.

Jaken awoke to a hand hitting his head. " Jaken stay with Ah-Un I'm heading back to look for Rin."

"yes my lord!" Jaken stood quickly and watched as Sesshomaru walked away. 'I thought thats what he did last night?'

000000000000000

The morning light was warm as Rin ran through the streets. She had only been to Hesabe's home once she remembered that it was on the other side of the village though His father was a tailor there and was well known in the village. She continued running quietly through the empty streets in search of Ine's love.

Sesshomaru stood on a roof top watching this girl run through the streets. 'Why is she in such a rush? there is no one following her and it's so early to be walking about.' He followed silently behind her. on rooftops hoping she wouldn't look up.

Finally Someone came running towards her. A young man not much taller than Rin herself. He stopped before her. "What is this?"

Rin bowed to Hesabe who looked very worried. She desperately delivered Ine's message. Hesabe stood listening patiently. You could see in his face he was becoming more and more relieved.

'She's more beautiful than the last time i saw her. She's better dressed too...somethings wrong with this...What is this?' Hesabe embraced Rin. He held her tightly and she rested her head on his shoulder before whispering something into his ear. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked on he reached for his sword. 'Is that her mate? is he who she's chosen? impossible' He narrowed his eyes watching the boy run back to his home as Rin turned back as well. 'Perhaps I should follow her a little longer.'

Rin ran back to her home and snuck in through the back door. Sesshomaru knew for sure then, that something was amiss.

00000000000000000000

Not long after Rin had returned did the sleeping village awaken. Small shops opened, venders brought out produce and other goods into the streets. It was a prosperous village and served the demons of the woods in return for some protection. This meant the demons would not attack and in return the village would produce weapons for humans and demons alike. The villagers all knew their place in the world as a weaker species.

Rin and Ine soon appeared outside of there home and began to walk at a leisurely rate. Sesshomaru followed silently behind still.

"Ine don't you think that your parents have been acting strangely today? I mean they woke us both up very early and suddenly decided to look for a suitor for you. And your father Rentachi bought me all these things I'm not sure why when the whole village knows who you are and that you come from a good family, regardless of how I am dressed. " Rin spoke quickly as they walked.

"Well I should be getting married soon so i suppose they wanted to start early. But I am curious as to what made them decide this last night in such a hurry, Why? do you think something is wrong?" Ine looked at Rin for answers but only to see the same puzzlement on her face.

After a long pause Ine and Rin started talking again. "Do you think that they found out about Hesabe? That maybe they want to marry me off so that he stays away from me?" Rin noticed a shadow move quickly behind a shop.

"Stay here Ine!" Rin yelled as she ran behind the shop. In the shadows she saw Hesabe standing close to the wall as if he were trying to cling to the shadows. "Hesabe?" She asked inquisitively. "Is that you? What are you doing here? Are you looking for a beating? If sees you here he will surely fight you! "

Sesshomaru watched the scene unfold but mostly watched Rin. She at first ran into a dark corner after seeing something then was worried about the same young man she saw this morning. 'Could he be her lover? Why did she meet him in secret? Why was she so worried every time they met? Perhaps this man is causing her trouble...I will not stand for that' Sesshomaru once more went for his blade, his eyes turned a crimson red. He looked on again ready to strike when he heard Rin's laugh She was smiling too, he hadn't heard her laugh since she had accompanied him and Jaken. Her smile made his eyes return to normal and soften.

Rin left the corners and went back to Ine, Hesabe departed off in the other direction. Rin excitedly ran back to Ine who was pretending to be looking at jewelry. "What happened where did you go?" Ine couldn't wait to hear as Rin came to her.

"I saw Hesabe" she whispered. "I think if you are to court some gentlemen we should get some flowers for your hair." Rin said very matter of factly as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Ine's ear.

Rin and Ine had been through this before. After Rentachi found out about Hesabe's intentions for his daughter his only child he told him he could never see her again. Rentachi Made Rin go where ever Ine went and if anyone were to tell him that Rin was without Ine Rin would be punished. When Rin had to be seen with her at all times and Ine and Hesabe wanted to meet, they would go to get flowers. Rin would stay and collect flowers as Ine and Hesabe would walk or sometimes just sit and talk and watch Rin.

000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru watched as the two girls walked towards the forest. It was a dangerous move on their part. The forest was a place where demons didn't have to follow the humans laws. If a villager wandered outside of the village they did so at their own risk. Rin walked ahead of Ine as they entered the forest. Sesshomaru followed closer behind them. The girls fell silent as they walked beneath the shady trees it always seemed dark here. Finally they reached a small circle of large trees in the center of the circle were flowers. and soft sunlight. Sesshomaru sat upon a high tree branch looking on. Hesabe sat against one of the trees large trunks he stood quickly, bowed at the two girls then spoke to Rin. Rin smiled and then nodded, the couple walked off. Ine and Hesabe would not be staying with her today. Her smile disappeared as quickly as it came and she was alone again.

'So he was not her mate but the mate of the other girl. What makes her unhappy then does she care for him? Impossible...' Rin sat down and picked a large white flower. She held it up to look at it a small smile appeared on her face just before a sigh. 'She's almost the same as she was so many years go. Still caring for others and she still loves flowers. She's always loved flowers, she's pretty for a human. She seems able to take care of herself. Should I leave her here once more...why do I care if she's happy or not? Shes safe and thats all that matters'

no sooner did he think that when there came a scream not far away. "That sounded like Ine!" Rin ran towards the scream. Only a few yards away were Hesabe with sword drawn and Ine surrounded by wolves. Rin's eyes showed her fear as she hid in a bush. She collected herself quickly though and looked for anything she could use that was around her. Rin picked up a large rock and threw it at the largest wolf. As she jumped out of the bush half the pack looked on at her. The largest wolf growling furiously bearing its teeth started towards her the others soon followed after. Rin looked Panicked as Ine and Hesabe ran away, back towards the village. She picked up a fallen tree branch and held it defensively to put some distance between her and the beasts.

With a huge flash of light the forest fell silent. The wolves were scattered in the dirt all dead, all covered in blood. Rin gasped as she looked before her. "Lord Sesshomaru?"


	3. Does anyone know what to do?

Chapter 3 ( Does anyone know what to do?)

Sesshomaru stood in front of her the wind blowing strands of hair in front of his face. He sheathed his sword and looked down on the girl he once knew who was now a young woman. Rin smiled as she ran to hug him. He stood in shock for a moment stunned by Rin's embrace. 'What are you doing Rin? She smells so good...Do I push her away? How will I tell her what I'm doing, she'll surely ask' Rin suddenly let go of him and bowed.

"My lord" She rose and stood still with a huge smile on her face. "Why are you here? Can I be of any assistance?" Her eyes were filling with tears but the smile remained.

"Why do you cry Rin?" He asked completely indifferent not answering her questions.

"I'm just so happy to see you Lord Sesshomaru, I never thought I would see you again. You and Jaken were building your empire. Jaken said I may never see you or him again."

"I see." He turned around and started walking away. Rin stood and watched baffled

"Where are you going?" She asked almost childlike as she ran to follow after her lord. Sesshomaru inwardly smiled.

'She's still the same'

00000000000000

The leaders of the village had gathered by the edge of the forest to hear Ine and Hesabe's tale of poor Rin.

"She was between a pack of wolves and a demon we must help her!" Ine cried

"She choose to go into the woods Ine you know the laws of our land if she goes into the woods then she took her fate into her own hands" Rentatchi said half smiling "It's good to be rid of the girl anyways.

"How could you say that?! She saved us! Father please you adopted her as your own! You can not just leave her there to die!"

"She was brought here by a Demon let her be taken from here by one!" another villager yelled.

"What?" Ine asked Puzzled but the voices of angry men rose above her small voice. 'I was only a child when Rin came to live with us. Father said that she had been orphaned and the village selected us to care for her. Could it be true that she was brought here by a demon?' Suddenly through the clearing Sesshomaru appeared with Rin following behind. He stopped in front of the crowd and looked at the men. They stood weapons drawn but all trembling. He put a hand upon his sword.

"Please my lord spare them. They treat me well here and I love Ine she's my family too."

"Too?" Sesshomaru asked still glaring at the mob.

"You and Jaken are my only other family." Rin said standing at his side looking up at him pleadingly. She was the picture of innocence impossible to resist.

"Very well then if you're sure." He released his grip on his sword. "This girl who you would have let die saved your entire village. You'll do well to remember that." The men gave a sigh of relief but did not put their weapons away. "I am lord of these lands and your village has disappointed me." He turned and started walking away. Rin stared on in disbelief, he would go as fast as he came.

--" Jaken and I are going somewhere you may not" Sesshomaru told her. " But why?" She began to cry.

"Because it is dangerous for you to come with us." "Rin" Sesshomaru closed his eyes "stop crying" He opened his eyes. Rin had immediately stopped crying, she always listened to her lord. "You must not cry when we get to the village or ask to come with us for you can not. I will be sure to find you a family to live with." Sesshomaru got up quickly and continued walking ahead of Rin leaving her in the flowers walking slowly behind. He would not even look back at her.

' I thought that we were a family...Why are you sending me away did I do something to upset you? I wont do it again I promise I wont bother Jaken or run off or anything again just let me stay with lord Sesshomaru...'

"HURRY UP RIN! Foolish girl or you will get lost in the forest."

"Master Jaken?" Rin ran up next to him. Did I do something to displease Lord Sesshomaru?"

Jaken stopped and glanced at the child who looked rather upset. 'Why did Sesshomaru decide to send her away now? Rin's always been in danger what could have changed things? Perhaps he realized she was just an annoying human...I can't tell her that I don't know why she's leaving us...' Jaken sighed his Lord never told him why he came to the decisions that he did. To question his Judgement could very well mean death. He had to give Rin a reason. "Rin Lord Sesshomaru has to build his empire and you may never see us again it could take hundreds of years I've told you that before. It's very dangerous to build an empire and a human will only get in the way." --

Rin turned to look at the villagers. She stared at Ine for moment who's face was red from crying or was it anger she couldn't tell.

"Rin" Sesshomaru's voice called as he stopped walking. "Are you coming?"

00000000000000000


	4. Are you coming?

00000000000000000

Chapter 4! (Are you coming?)

Rin turned and tilted her head. 'Is he serious? Am I allowed to go with him? Does that mean that he is done building his empire...I know that he's gained control of some land in these parts but ...' Her thoughts were cut short as Sesshomaru turned around to face her.

"They are unable to protect you as I asked them to. You are welcome to stay if you'd like. But I'd like to find you a more suitable home." He said as he turned and walked away. Rin looked on wide eyed, then starred back at Ine and a mob of angry men.

Rin knew that they despised demons. She knew now that they had only let her live there because of Sesshomaru's threats. A lot of things started to make sense now. The village had been constantly threatened by demons, she was no longer welcomed here even if she choose to stay. There was no place for her in Wonabi any longer.

"Goodbye!" She smiled happily and waved and ran after Sesshomaru. "Thank you for everything!" She called out with childlike enthusiasm. She would miss having a sister, it had been so long since she had a sibling. Being in the village was like having normalcy and helped her remember her family. She was still grateful to the people who had sheltered cared for taught and protected her up until now. She was leaving everything she had come to know, her life pulled out from under her.

000000000000

Jaken was pacing around in front of Ah-Un chattering away to himself. Ah-Un let out a low growl which caused him to stop in his tracks. "huh?" He turned to see his Lord before him. "Lord Sesshomaru I thought you would be back sooner I was worried you left me!" He gasped as Sesshomaru continued towards him and Rin came into his view. "Rin!?" 'He brought her with him...Why?'

"Master Jaken!" An excited Rin ran towards the small demon. " Master Jaken I've missed you! How are you? Ah-Un!" Rin stopped at Ah-Un and wrapped her arms around the beasts neck. Ah-Un growled happily. Rin hadn't smiled this much in years. "Were a family again" she whispered softly to herself.

Sesshomaru continued walking back the way he and Jaken had recently come from. 'I'll have to find a safer place for her, yet where would she be safer than with me?'

Jaken followed Sesshomaru as Rin led Ah-Un after their lord. Jaken eagerly told Rin of their journeys while she was away. He told her of his important tasks and how clever his lord Sesshomaru was. Things were finally getting back to normal.

0000000000000

Night fell as Jaken and Rin piled up wood for a fire. Sesshomaru had gone off on his own as usual. "Master Jaken..." Rin paused for a response from Jaken, he only looked up at her. "Why did you and Lord Sesshomaru come back for me? After all these years I thought you had forgotten me. Why now?" Jaken used his staff to start the fire.

"Lord Sesshomaru went to make sure that the humans kept their word. Humans never keep their promises though. We thought that they had after seeing you a few years ago you seemed fine, and the village seemed safe after all. You do seem better then you were back then, but Lord Sesshomaru must have thought you were in danger."

Rin went wide eyed and sat infront of the fire. ' A few years ago... I knew that I had heard Jaken once before! But why would Lord Sesshomaru leave me with them if he did not trust them? And why would they come to check up on me? Why wouldn't they have told me they had come?'

"Rin?" Jaken tilted his head to the side "Rin are you alright?"

Rin nodded " Just a bit tired." She smiled at Jaken which seemed to end the conversation. Rin slowly moved away from the fire to leaning against a tree trunk. There she curled up to think about the past ten years until sleep found her.

00000000000

Sesshomaru returned to his traveling party much later. Rin and Jaken were both fast asleep, Ah-Un had stayed awake to watch over them. Sesshomaru walked over to Ah-Un. "Rest Ah-Un I will keep watch tonight." Ah-Un settled on the ground and quickly slept. Sesshomaru sat in shadows on the opposite side of the fire as Rin and Jaken. He glanced at the snoring Jaken and then let his gaze linger on Rin. ' I can not leave her with another human village. I don't want her to be looked down upon or treated poorly. Men like the ones in the Wonabi village would kill her for associating with demons. Things were easier when she was just a child. She'll just have to stay with me, who else would care for her? I can not bring her back to the castle...' Rin opened her eyes and sat up. The moon was bright this night. Moonlight shone down throuh the leaves of the trees. Rin's skin was speckled with moonlight, her eyes seemed even brighter than usual. She was beautiful and even Sesshomaru couldn't deny it. Before she could notice him he quickly turned to stare into the fire. "Go back to sleep Rin we have a long journey ahead and you need to rest."

"Lord Sesshomaru..." She began to ask something but stopped short. She put her head down to rethink asking. Sesshomaru looked back at her giving her a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Yes Rin?"

"Thank you" Rin smiled at him softly. 'I can't ask him why he did what he did. He did it to protect me, and he came back because he saved my life before and wanted to be sure that the village protected it right?'

Sesshomaru gave her a small smile which he was sure she could not see. "Go back to sleep Rin." was all he replied to her. She did as she was told. 'Perhaps there is another way for her to be looked after. She is not the only human who accompanies demons after all...' He looked up at the moon and sighed was this the only way? 'Tomorrow I will look for Kagome'

000000000000


End file.
